Kaiu Sui
Kitsu Sui was the youngest granddaughter of Kitsu Daimyo Kitsu Juri. She married Kaiu Kuma an became a member of the Crab Clan, Kaiu Sui. Training Sui trained in the Kitsu Tombs becoming a Kitsu Sodan Senzo, being able to sense and commune with any ancestor spirit. Blood Brothers, Part I, by Rich Wulf Blood Brothers, Part II, by Rich Wulf Married Juri's son was gifted with an armor by a Crab. The armor saved his life during the Battle of Oblivion's Gate. Juri was grateful, and promised the hand of his granddaughter for the life of his son. The crab had a son, Kaiu Kuma, who inherited his father's reward and married Sui, who became Kaiu Sui. Kaiu Kuma Sui married Kaiu Kuma and were assigned to the village of Kakita Bogu. Four Winds, p. 104 Iuchiban Mohai Iuchi Katamari, Kuma, Sui, and Seppun Saito were haunting a bandit gang for months. In 1165 they encountered and murdered several bandits who were attacking an Asako Inquisitor, Asako Genjiko. Sui was told by the soul of one of the dead bandits that they had found the Fourth Mask of Iuchiban and delivered it to his master, the Bloodspeaker Mohai. Talking with Kuma's Ancestor Kuma was the descendant of Kaiu Gineza, the legendary engineer who constructed the Tomb of Iuchiban. The location was well hidden, forgotten by all save a few - but Gineza remembered, even beyond the veil of death. When Sui called out Gineza's spirit, told him how serious the threat to the Empire was, Gineza suffused Kuma's being, joined his memories with him, and Kuma knew where the Tomb was. Blood Brothers, Part III, by Rich Wulf Tomb of Iuchiban When they reached the Tomb, the Emerald Magistrates who guarded it were already dead, murdered by Mohai. Sui convinced the group to enter the Tomb to face Iuchiban with the aid of the spirits who dwelled there. Gineza's spirit guided the inside avoiding all the traps he built and set centuries ago. Inside the Tomb each of them were separated and tempted by the Bloodspeaker. When the images and voices disappeared they were all together. Betrayal Genjiko ordered Mohai to kill Katamari, and the bloodspeaker appeared from shadows and struck him down. Saito cut the throat of Sui, and was healed by Genjiko after Kuma made a bargain with her. Genjiko offered the freedom to Iuchiban if he accepted their terms, and revealed as Shahai. She would free Iuchiban, if the Heartless would help her make Daigotsu whole again. Death Iuchiban and Shahai played a game of deceit, who was won by the Heartless, who became free, using his servant's soul, Yajinden. Kuma, Katamari and Sui rushed at that moment to escape from him. They found Adisabah himself who healed completely Sui. The Tomb began to collapse, and Iuchiban faced the group. Yajinden's soul occupied the body of Kuma, killing the Crab. Yajinden seized Katamari, to kill him. Sui used the Kuma's spirit to empower Katamari but dying in the process. Katamari took Yajinden away, and with the magic of the Iuchiban's prisoner, Adisabah, departed magically with the Rakasha. Blood Brothers, Part IV, by Rich Wulf Category:Crab Clan Members Kitsu Sui Category:Emerald Magistrates